I'll Get You Back
by immyownsuperman
Summary: Number Two in my Bones series check out I Need You! Can they get Parker back? I changed a certain part because you were right it was pretty intense.
1. Court Date

:Court: (Sorry I'm not 100% sure how these things work)

"Custody case 2343, Booth Vs. Stinson." The judge said letting everyone sit down. Booth sat down Brennan behind him. He spotted Parker from across the room. Booth smiled at him, and Parker smiled back. He was glad to see his little boy again. The judge went through what they were going to be disscusing. "Lawyers make your opening statements." The judge annoucnced. The lawyers got up and explained the situation.

"People call Parker Booth to the stand." Booth's lawyer announced. Parker stood up and walked to the stand. He made the oath and smiled at his dad. Booth smiled back and waited.

"Parker, does your father ever abuse you?" Booth's lawyer asked.

"No." Parker said his smile fading.

"Does your mother?"

"No." Parker repeated.

"Who would you rather stay with?" Booth's lawyer asked. Parker stared at Booth and was thinking. Booth didn't nod because he knew that was to obvious. He had already told Parker that he couldn't nod.

"Daddy." Parker said.

"That's all your honor." Booth's lawyer said sitting down. Rebecca's lawyer was up next. You could tell that Rebecca was kind of hurt by what he had said. Rebecca's lawyer stood up and walked over towards Parker.

"Why would you rather stay with your dad?" Rebecca's lawyer asked, prying at the poor boy.

"Because I love him..." Parker said.

"More then your mom?" Rebecca's lawyer asked.

"Objection." Booth's lawyer yelled.

"Withdrawn." Rebecca's lawyer said sitting down. Parker was called off the stand, and several other withnesses went up. Brennan knew it was going to be her turn any minute now. Sweets went up, he said he didn't think that Parker was traumatized by her getting shot. He was right Parker wasn't, Booth had told him that it happened sometimes, but it was a bad thing.

"People call Dr. Temperance Brennan to the stand." Booth's lawyer said standing. Brennan stood up and walked to the stand. She took the oath and sat thinking. Everyone looked at her and wondered why she was a witness.

"Do you think Seeley Booth is a good father?" Booth's lawyer asked her.

"Very...I think he's one of the best." Brennan said smiling at Booth. She always told him this. Booth smiled at her and knew she was right.

"Are you and Seeley dating?" Booth's lawyer asked her.

"Yes." Brennan said, this was the first time she acutally said they were dating.

"Do you think Parker enjoys your company?"

"I believe so."

"That's all your honor." Booth's lawyer said sitting down. Rebecca's lawyer stood up and smiled. Her comes the hard stuff Brennan thought. She knew that they were going to pry at her worse then any other of the witnesses. Rebecca's lawyer walked over and stood proud.

"...have you and Seeley ever kissed in front of Parker?" Rebecca's lawyer asked.

"No." Brennan answered strenly.

"Okay...is it true all three of you were laying in the hospital bed?" Rebecca's lawyer insisted.

"Yes...Parker was concerned about me." Brennan answered.

"That's all your honor." Rebecca's lawyer said sitting down. She turned and saw that Rebecca was a little discouraged. Just wait until, Booth pulled out the dirt page. They let her sit down. Booth turned around and smiled at her, she smiled back. Rebecca was next, this was going to be good. Rebecca walked up and sat down. The oath was given. Rebecca's lawyer was first.

"Rebecca...do you love Parker?" Rebecca's lawyer asked her.

"Of course." Rebecca answered. Well yeah she loved him. Rebecca's lawyer questioned her with pointless questions for the next five minutes. They were stalling making it so that they could some more time.

"That's all your honor." Rebecca's lawyer said walking away. Rebecca smirked to herself. Booth's lawyer was next, he stood and walked over. He started questoning her about her past boyfriends. Boyfriends that were 12 years younger, the little retreats they did. Taking Parker away from Booth. After awhile the worry on Rebecca's face started to show. She was losing hope, you could tell from a mile away. Rebecca was call down and Booth was called up. The questions for him were very basic. They didn't have really any dirt on him, other then the finger Parker had found.

"Thank you all for coming." The judge started. "We will have a ten minute recess...then I will tell you my descion." The judge said dsimissing everyone. Booth stood up and went to Brennan. Brennan hugged him tight, she was almost postive they had won. They walked out and walked around the halls, not talking. They didn't need to talk. After ten minutes they walked back into the court room.

"I have made my descion." The judge said after everyone was back. Booth was scared, Rebecca was even more scared. "Full custody of Parker Booth goes to..." the judge keep going. "Seeley Booth." The judge annoucned banging he gavel. Booth smiled and Parker came running over into Booth's arms. Rebecca had already walked out. Brennan picked up Parker and gave him a big hug. Parker was all his now, Brennan was all exicted. They each grabbed on of Parker's hand and walked out, looking like a happy family.

(Sorry if short - I didn't want to add anything but the Court day)


	2. Big Surprise

:Booth's House:

"Welcome home bud." Booth said letting them in. They had stopped by Rebecca's and picked up some of his stuff. Booth was going to buy a bigger house anyday now. he was hoping that he'd get Brennan to move in with him before that. Maybe he was looking to far into the future. Parker ran and put his stuff in the spare bedroom. He was exicted to be here, probably even more then he was to have him.

"When can we get all of my stuff?" Parker asked swicting on the T.V. for a six year old he sure did know what he was talking about.

"Soon." Booth said while he sat next to Parker, pulling Brennan with him. Parker flipped through the channels, trying to decide what to watch. He finallt settled on Tom & Jerry. Brennan's cell rang right after he set down the remote.

"Brennan." She answered. Booth started to play with her hair, making her giggle a little.

"First off what's so funny?" Cam asked on the other line. Brennan smiled to herself and smacked Booth's hand away.

"Booth...what's going on?" Brennan asked, before she could comment on what was funny. She knew Cam was probably laughing at her on the inside, she had been with Booth, she knows him.

"You and Booth might want to get down here." Cam said.

"Yea okay will be there soon." Brennan said hanging up her phone. "Cam needs us." Brennan said putting her phone in her pocket. They looked over and saw Parker snoring halfway off the couch. Booth laughed and Brennan smiled.

"Hes had a long day." Booth said picking him up. They couldn't just leave him here they needed to take him. Booth locked up and followed Brennan out. Brennan was the one who now was carrying Parker. She put him in the back and buckled him. Brennan and Booth climbed in the front. Booth was already driving off when Brennan buckled her seatbelt. He took her hand and held it tight. Brennan enjoyed the way his hand made hers feel all tingly.

:Lab:

Booth walked in next to Brennan, who was still holding Parker. Parker was still asleep and hadn't really moved at all. There was no one around when they walked in, Booth looked around a few corners but couldn't see anyone around. Booth turned to Brennan and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hello?!" Booth yelled waiting for a response.

"Congratlations!" Everyone shouted at them jumping up. Parker open his eyes and turned his head. He tried to get down and Brennan let him down slowy. Parker ran over to Angela and gave her a big hug. Brennan and Booth laughed, then hugged everyone. Everyone congratlated them, and smiled nonstop. It was a happy time, and Parker was having the time of his life. He ran back to Brennan and sat on her lap while they talked.

"Okay so what's your first act as a full-custody parent?" Angela asked laughing. Booth smiled and looked at Brennan.

"This." He said kissing Brennan on the lips. They all laughed and Parker smiled big. He liked seeing the two of them together, maybe he's get a mom and dad after all. Angela stood and left.

"Alright...what is Parker's first act?" Hodgins asked flicking his nose.

"This." He said copying his dad, he kissed Brennan on the cheek. Brennan looked at him shocked, then smiled at Booth. Booth tickled Parker and laughed at him. Son like father.

"Sorry ladys man, shes mine." Booth said kissing Brennan again. Angela came back and sat down. She nodded to Cam who winked back at her. Brennan and Booth both saw it happening. Angela smiled her big chessy smile.

"Come here little man." Angela said to Parker while Cam and Hodgins got up. Parker got off Brennan's lap and got Angela's lap. Booth and Brennan could feel Cam and Hodgins behind them. Hodgins and Cam binded Brennans and Booths hands behind them then blind folded them. They tried to squirm away, but they had taught them well. They pulled them up and started to push them somewhere. They were pushed into a room and they heard the door lock. It only took a matter of minutes to get out of the ties. They laughed when they saw there surrondings, it looked like a cabin. There was a fake fire on a screen

"There good." Booth said smiling at Brennan.

"Yes." Brennan said sitting down. Booth sat next her and put his arm over her shoulders. They gazed at the fake fire and thought of a way to get out. They kind of didn't want to get out.

"Well...they know were together." Booth said.

"Everyone kind of does, I did say it on the stand." Brennan said smiling. Booth laughes, she was right. Booth caught glimpse of her eyes and was trapped. Brennan saw his gaze and looked down embrassed, she wasn't used to this yet. Booth pulled her chin up with his finger. "What?" She finally asked. Booth didn't answer he just kissed her on the lips. Brennan kissed back, but then sighed and pulled away. Brennan wasn't the really romantic type and she had enough kisses for the night. Booth understood her and was fine with it.

"Let's find a way out." Booth said standing up. Brennan agreed with him, this was his first hours with Parker. He needed to be with Parker all he wanted these hours. Booth didn't want to spend time with Parker he wanted to spend time with him and Brennan. They heard the door open. "Guess we don't have to." Booth whispered in her ear. Angela was standing there.

"Sweetie we've got a problem." Angela said sighing.

"Okay...it can't be to bad." Brennan said walking out.

"Oh it's that bad..." Angela said under her breath. They walked out, Angela really concerned. There was a certain someone they had forgotten all about. Angela was right this was a big problem. Brennan walked out and saw Sully standing there.


	3. I'll Take Care Of You

:Lab:

"Sully?!" Brennan asked shocked. She heard Booth laughing behind her, he came up and put his arms around her waist. Booth looked up when Brennan went all stiff, wondering what it was.

"Sully?!" Booth asked pulling his arms back. Sully looked even more shocked then those two. He had just watched another guy pull his arms away from his girl, at the glimpse of him.

"I'm back." Sully said slowy.

"I can see that." Brennan commented stepping a little closer to Booth. Sully nodded his eyes on the ground. He realized that Brennan had moved on with the one man he couldn't have imagined with. "How was the trip?" Brennan asked feeling ashamed.

"Fine can we talk in private?" Sully asked angry.

"Anything you can say to her you can say to me." Booth said making his arm touch hers. Brennan looked at him fiercly.

"Booth..." She said to him. "I'm fine go." She said taking his hand. He nodded and walked away. Booth had to force himself to walk away, there was no way he wanted to leave his girlfriend with an ex.

"I see you've moved on." Sully said looking away.

"I'm sorry." was all Brennan said she couldn't control how things went. Sully had left, she didn't know that he always keep her close. She was falling in love with someone else. Sully stepped closer and frowned. She wanted to comfert him, but she couldn't she had moved on. Sully was hurt, he thought they were in love. Every kiss was a lie.

"Don't be, I acutally think that's the reason you stayed." Sully commented folding his arms.

"It's not...Sully, you left and I moved on." Brennan said angry with herself. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She didn't want to deal with it right now. Love just made problems.

"Move, because this is the last you will ever see me." Sully said turning to leave.

"Sully!" Brennan said angry with him. "You have to forgive me." she added.

"No I don't...good-bye Temperance." Sully walked off his back to Brennan. She broke down and cryed a little. She didn't want to hurt anyone, most of all Booth. I'm incapable of love Brennan thought.

"Brennan?!" She heard Booth's concerned voice and him running across the room. He pulled her into a hug and held her tight. "It's alright, i'm here." Booth comferted her. You shouldn't be here Brennan thought.

"I'm so incapable of love." Brennan said breaking the hug. "I mess everything up." She said walking off. Booth caught up to her and took her hand.

"No your not, and you won't mess this up." Booth said pulling her into another hug. He closed his eyes and wouldn't let go. They stood there in the hug for at least five minutes. Brennan felt so warm and safe in his arms.

"Daddy, Bones?" They heard Parker ask. He was standing across the room smiling. They smiled back and Brennan motioned him to join them. They hugged for awhile not realizing Sully was still watching. Rage pulsed through him. I was good enough for her Sully thought. He walked away before he got to angry. Booth broke the hug and walked with Brennan and Parker to her office.

:Brennan's Office:

"You tired?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Nope." Parker blurted out.

"Not you." Booth said tickling him. Brennan was sitting on the couch looking tired, the day had sucked alot out of her. She tried to keep her eyes open, there wasn't much success.

"A little." Brennan said closing her eyes.

"Go to sleep." Booth ordered. He layed her down and made her comfertable. He remember her saying 'I always keep a blanket under my desk' and went to investigate. There was a light blanket under the desk. He draped it over her and brushed her cheek. She's so fragile Booth thought. He would never hurt her in a million years. That's what loves does to you.

"Is Bones asleep?" Parker asked giggling.

"I think so bud." Booth said yawning.

"If shes sleepy and your sleepy then so am I." Parker said sitting in the chair. Booth smiled at him and nodded, he was tired. The floor was decent enought, he would have an angel above him. He grabbed a pillow and layed on the ground looking up at Brennan. Soon both Booth and Parker where snoring.

"Booth." He heard someone whispering in his ear. He wasn't going to shoot up he had already learned his lesson on the one. He slowy opened his eyes hoping it was Brennan, Angela stood above him.

"What?" Booth asked groggy. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"We need to talk." Angela said walking out. Booth groaned and got up. He wanted to go back to sleep, it was around nine.

:Lab:

"Yea I know." Booth said angry. They had just been talking about Sully, he was really beat up over Brennan. He had been seen lurking around Jeffersion property. They were nervous that he wasn't quite over Brennan yet. "We will have a 24-7 watch on him." Booth added. He wasn't going to lose her again or even close. He's take a million bullets for her.

"Be careful Booth. I'm trusting you with her." Angela said. Brennan was her bestfriend and she needed to trust her with someone.

"You can trust me." Booth said seriously. He was right she could trust him. He walked off, happy to get back to his family. He liked to call it a family even if it wasn't a family. They were still asleep, Parker was snoring peacefully. Brennnan's hair was up and across the pillow. Booth layed back down under his angel and sighed. He heard Brennan stir.

"Booth?" She asked sitting up. She looked down and smiled. "What are you doing?" She asked closing her eyes and sighing. Booth smiled and closed his eyes ready to make her laugh.

"Sleeping." Booth said fake snoring. He was right it did make Brennan laugh slighty.

"I mean on the floor." She said when he opened his eyes.

"Had to sleep somewhere. Go back to sleep." Booth ordered her to do. This time she didn't obey just climbed off the couch and took the blanket with her. She layed next to Booth and draped the blanket over the both of them. Booth smiled and leaned his head againist hers.

"Had to sleep somewhere." Brennan whispered mocking him.


	4. I Can't See You

:Lab?:

The room was dark when Booth opened his eyes. There wasn't any weight on his chest, meaning Brennan wasn't there. When he looked she was gone, Parker to. All the labs lights were off and he couldn't see anything. It worried him, they wouldn't run off if they couldn't see anything. Booth jumped up and felt a sharp pain in his leg. When he looked down it was bleeding bad. He realized he wasn't in the lab anymore. The ground was concrete, and the walls brick.

Booth searched all four walls only to discover one door. He searched over and over, trying to get out. There wasn't a way out. He finally gave up and sat in the corner. His leg was starting to throb. He couldn't see all the damage because of how dark it was. How could this happen? Booth asked himself. He couldn't remember anything. He heard the lock on the door un-lock. The light blinded his eyes, making him sheild them.

"Ah, Seeley don't be like that." He heard a voice say. He couldn't quite place it. "Don't remember do you? Maybe I drugged you a bit to much." now he could place it, Sully. Why was he doing this?

"W-why?" Booth asked unshielding his eyes.

"You took the one thing in my life that truly mattered to me." he explained.

"You ran off." Booth said rage in his voice. He still remembered what that did to Brennan, the pain she suffered. He heard Sully laugh and walk closer to him. Sully had truly gone mad.

"And you ran in." Sully said. He laughed again and left. The door closed behind him. Booth tried to move but his leg had gotton worse. I'll get you Bones he thought to himself. Only he didn't know that Brennan and Parker were in the room next to him. They had heard the whole converstation. Parker sat cuddled up in Brennan's lap sobing. Brennan rubbed his back comferting.

"It's okay." she whispered in his ear. They both wished for Booth to be in here with them. Brennan didn't understand Sully at all anymore. The man she had once loved now totured the man she loved right now. She felt tears fall down her cheeks. She had to be the one who was strong but she couldn't. Booth didn't know she was next to him and she couldn't tell him. They heard there door un-lock.

"Might as well tell him your here." Sully said.

"Booth!" She yelled hoping he hear. He did and he crawled to the door.

"Bones!" he tired to yell.

"Shut up!" Sully yelled. They obeyed and Brennan gripped Parker harder. "Now I don't want any funny business and them maybe you can see him again." Sully said pointing in the direction of Booth. He dropped some blankets on the concrete floor and walked out. Parker gripped Brennan not wanting to let go, he was scared. Brennan layed him on the ground after he had fell asleep. She grabbed the blankets hoping for some warmth. She cuddled close to Parker and draped the blankets over them

Booth was on the other shivering in the corner. He was just happy they were alive. The thought of them together and safe would help him through the night. He tried to push away the thought of them cold like him. He went to the wall closest to them and cuddled next to it, slowly drifting to sleep. The next moring he awoke to the sound of Sully's voice. He un-locked Booth's door and dropped something. It was a piece of bread which he ate fast and hungry. This was going to be rough.

:Lab:

"Anyone seen Booth or Brennan?" Cam asked walking out of Brennan's office. They had been gone for awhile and Cam couldn't figure it out. The whole crew was intrested but hadn't really thought about it until now.

"No." they all said in unison. This was getting strange and very unlike them. Maybe like Booth but not Brennan. They wouldn't go anywhere without telling her, she made sure of that.

"Anyone see them leave?" Cam asked. She had only arrived thirty minutes ago.

"No." they repeated. They really didn't know but the way the made it sound was suspicous.

"Okay? You sure?" She asked to make sure. They all nodded yes, this time it wasn't as suspicous. She could see that they really didn't know and were starting to get worried. Hodgins rushed off and started for the door. "Where you think your going?" Cam asked grabbing his arm.

"Checking Booth's office." Hodgins said. He didn't want to worry anyone by telling. He was scared something had happened to them.

"Okay go." Cam said letting him go. He ran out the door as fast as he could. "Angela can you look around in Brennans office?" she asked, but makind it more of a command.

"Of course." Angela said.

"Oh and take Wendell with you." She said motioning to him. They obeyed and ran off. Cam sighed and sat down. This was going to be a long night maybe weekend.


	5. Together

:?:

Booth layed on the concrete, he had just gone through another brutal beating. He tired not to cry out to much knowing his most precious things stayed just beyond the wall. Sully standed staring at him, thinking. He kicked him in the leg, making Booth grit his teeth. He was a strong man, but daily beatings were getting rougher. He heard Sully laugh and leave the room.

Brennan had covered Parker's ears the whole time. It was enough they were in here but to listen to his own father get beaten that was horrible for a young boy. Sully was standing outside there doors. What have I done? he asked himself it's her fault. He was debating, he thought maybe he should put Booth in there with them. He knew the pain of not being with the one you love. He could die from it and I need him alive.

Sully yanked open Booth's door, to find him in the same postion. He pulled out his hand-cuffs and cuffed him. He wasn't going to take any chances anytime soon. Sully pulled him up and made him hop out the door. He pulled open there door and threw Booth in. Brennan and Parker stayed in the corner, still afraid. Sully uncuffed Booth and left the room. After he had closed the door Brennan rushed to his side.

"Booth? are you okay." Brennan asked. Booth turned over on his back and looked up.

"I am now." he said cupping his hand on Brennan's face. Brennan helped him over to the corner where Sully had put a matress and helped him on it. She was still in shock, at everything. Parker ran over and hugged his dad, Booth tried not to groan in pain. Brennan layed down in Booth's arms and Parker layed in Brennan's. They all huddled together to keep warm.

Sully sat in the room down the hall. He had furnished it to his needs. A nice comfy bed in the corner, fridge, table, etc. He was starting to enjoy his time here. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the loaf of bread. He pulled out four pieces and set them on a napkin. He then grabbed an Apple and headed for were he keep them. They needed to eat sometime. Sully pulled opened the door and saw them huddled together, it made him want to hit Booth again. He set down the food and walked away.

After they were sure that Sully was long gone, Brennan hopped up and grabbed the food. She handed Parker a piece of bread and Booth a piece. She also handed Booth the apple. She was sure that he hadn't eaten much lately and he deserved the Apple. They usually got two apples one for each, so one meal with one was going to be okay.

"I can't..." Booth said weakly eyeing the apple. He really did love them.

"You can and you will." Brennan said handing it back to him. He was to weak to agrue anything at this moment in time. He took a bite, then finished it hungary. He really hadn't eaten much at all. After they were finished they all layed back down. They fell asleep in eachothers arms.

:Lab:

"Come on!" Hodgins yelled at his computer. Angela stuck her head around the corner wondering what was going on. Hodgins had his head in his hands, which were fists. Angela walked over to him and kneeled. She pulled his arms away and started at him. "Stupid computer..." he mumbled. There were tears flowing down his face silently. Angela wiped them away.

"Will find them." Angela said. Hodgins knew that, he was just frustrated. He stared at Angela wishing that he could still hold her. He loved her even if she didn't he always would. She took his face in his hands and wished she could love him like she used to. It was to risky though. Angela smiled and leaned her head against his chest listening to his hearbeat.

"I hope there okay." Hodgins said. He layed his head on Angela's. He smelled her hair, missing the scent. He never realized how much he missed the smell of her. It was one of those things.

"I do to." Angela replied. She tightened her hands on his shirt, not wanting to let go. She needed him, like she needed air. She would never admit it. Hodgins felt the same way. "They are." she added. Hodgins closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. He knew it would never be possible to kiss her again, but he daydreamed. He would always dream.

"I miss this." Hodgins said. He regreted saying it, but it was to late. Angela looked up and saw he really meant it.

"I do to..." she said. Hodgins took her face in his hands and kissed her. They knew how this was going to end, but they needed it. It was like a drug. After they pulled away, they went back in more hungry for it. Before they knew it they were on the ground.


	6. We Will

:?:

Booth woke up to make sure that Brennan and Parker were still there. They were and Parker was snoring loudly. He didn't want to distrube them and he knew Sully was probably going to barge in here any minute. He just layed his head back down and tightened his grip on Brennan. He wasn't going to let go in a long time. He was right ten minutes later Sully came in loudly, waking Brennan and Parker.

"Oh how sweet...what a cute little family." Sully said he walked over and kicked Booth in the back. "Come on." Sully said grabbing his legs and dragging him. He pulled him over to the corner and tied his hands to a hoop he had on the wall. He also tied his feet together. Brennan put Parker in the corner and covered his ears. She pulled him into her chest. "You know what I have a better idea." Sully said walking over to Brennan. He grabbed her by the arms making he cry out in pain.

"Don't hurt her!" Booth tried to yell. Sully dragged her out of the room and took her to other one. Then he came back and untied Booth, dragging him out. Parker realized was going on and went after them. The door closed after him.

"Daddy, Mommy!" Parker yelled through the door. Booth heard and tried to fight but had lost to much strength. Brennan tried to run past Sully. She was so heartbroken even more so that he called her mommy. Parker started to sob as he layed next to the door.

"You all better stop talking or i'm gonna kill one of you!" Sully said. Parker understood and layed on the matress that was still warm. He cried into the blanket trying to be quiet.

"Temperance..." Booth said weakly. Brennan ran over to him and sat him againist the wall. "I-i-i love you..." he managed to say.

"I love you to, you've got to stay with me." Brennan said trying not to cry. "I'm sorry I have bad taste in men." she said trying to laugh. Booth laughed weakly making him cough.

"Hey...what about...me?" he asked smiling. His eyes were drooping and he was slipping away.

"My one good choice." she said stroking his face. She layed him on the ground so he could sleep, she layed next to him. He tried to wrap his arms around her wincing in pain. "Just sleep..." Brennan whispered they slowly drifted off to sleep. Brennan was jerked awake by someone moving next to her. She saw that Booth had gotton up and was pacing.

"Sorry...did I wake you?" Booth asked as soon as he noticed her. He walked over to her and sat so she could put her head in his lap. "Where gonna be here for awhile." Booth said sighing.

"Probably." Brennan repiled simply. Booth started to stroke her face.

"Well then theres one thing I want to try." he said sitting her up. He kissed her on the lips, making it passionate and slow. It slowly heated up into a fast and hot kiss. Soon they were on the floor.

:Lab:

Hodgins layed his head down on the cold desk and sighed. He saw Angela across the room going trough some papers. She looked so peaceful even after there little session. He was for sure that she was going to regret it but she looked fine. It made him smile very big. The way she was shuffling through evidence. He just wanted to go over and kiss her.

"You okay?" Cam asked behind him. He turned his head.

"Yeah...i'm just sick of these dead ends." he answered pulling his head up. Cam looked like she had been crying it was obvious. He eyes were red and puffy. Hodgins didn't know what to do. He wasn't very good at this stuff. "Will get them back." he said.

"I know keep on working." she said walking away. He sighed and turned back to his computer. Cam walked over to Angela and saw she was looking at a drawing she did of Brennan and Booth. They were kissing smiles on there faces. There was also one of Brennan and Parker. Cam walked over and sat next to her. Angela also had been crying.

"I can't believe there gone." Angela said sniffling.

"They will come back." Cam said sighing. She wasn't to sure of it herself but she kept on saying it. Angela nodded and started going through her drawings. There were so many of Booth and Brennan even before they were together. Cam guessed she had gone through her drawings and picked out the ones of them. There was even one of Zack and Brennan. They missed him horribly.

Cam walked away not knowing what to do. She was close with them but not enough that she was part of there family. She wasn't even that close with Booth only because Brennan wasn't very fond of her. It was strange the little family they had. She kind of wished she could be part of it.


	7. That's It

:?:

Brennan and Booth layed on the floor only a blanket covering there naked body's. It was a night filled with passion, and they forgot there worry's at that moment. Now they layed on the cold concrete holding psychotherapy close. There warmth made them forget how cold it was. Booth slowly opened his eyes and realized they were still naked. He jumped up and searched for there clothes.

"What's the matter?" Brennan asked confused sitting up. She realized and jumped up blanket wrapped around her. They found there clothing and quickly got dressed. Sully would be there any minute they didn't want Sully seeing what had happend. Booth grabbed the blanket and walked over to the corner. He sat down and leaned his head againist the wall.

"Come here." he said motioning her to join him. She sat and leaned into him. They layed in the corner pretending they were asleep. Sully unlocked the door ten minutes later to find them still asleep, together.

"Wake up!" he yelled, making them jump. "Come here Temperance." he said smiling.

"Don't even think about it." Booth said griping Brennan tighter. Sully laughed and walked over. He grabbed Brennan by the arm, yanking her up ward. Booth shot up after them only to get teased by Sully. He cried out in pain and layed on the concrete reaching for Brennan. Sully dragged her out and pulled her along the hallway. Brennan fought the whole way.

"Let me go!" she screamed. She was being irrational, that was very unlike her. He pulled her until they were in a well lit room. It was warm and there was a table with fresh food. He threw her on the bed and sat at the table. He made up a plate for her. She didn't even touch it but when he wasn't look stuck the crackers in her pocket. She knew that Booth was going to be very hungry.

"You think I don't know what you did last night." he said smiling. He stood up and walked over to her. He gently brushed her check with the plam of his hand. "I always know what you do...you can't hide anything from more." he said sitting next to her. Brennan slid over not even wanting to be that close to him. She hated him with all her desire. She didn't know what had made him this way.

"What happened to you?" she asked. She wouldn't look at him.

"The ocean will change someone." he said laughing. "Alot." he said quietly. He moved closer to her and grabbed her arm. He wasn't going to let her scoot any farther away this time. "Now I will show you what I do when you do it with him." he said pushing her down on the bed. He slapped her across the face, making her cry out in pain. He pulled her by the shirt throwing her against the wall. He beat her down until she was crying for him to stop. He pulled her out of the room and pushed her back in with Booth.

:Lab:

"God!" Hodgins yelled slamming his fists on the table. He stood up and started to pace. There was nothing that was going to help him find Booth and Brennan. Angela had heard all the commotion and came over to him. She sat him back into his chair and felt his forehead. He was starting to get sick from all the long nights. His forehead was hotter then normal.

"You need to get sleep." she said softly.

"I can't...not while there still missing." he responded turning back to his computer. Angela sighed and pulled a chair next to him. If she left him alone he may break his computer or destroy evidence. He was slowly losing it. She took one of her drawings of Brennan, Booth, and Parker and taped it to his computer. He laughed at the drawing happy she had put it up.

"Will find them." she said putting her chin on his shoulder. He nodded typing rapidly on his computer. A lightbulb had just gone off on in his head. There was a fly in the room, it wasn't odd but, what if it came from there kidnapper. He was right it did. There was a region it came from that Brennan or Booth had never been to. He was sure of it unless they had some cabin down there.

"That's it." he said after the scan was finished. "That's were they are." he added smiling.

"Let's go." Angela said jumping. She ran to find Cam and all them left for the three hour drive.


	8. It's Over

:?:

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed in shock. He ran over and pulled her into his lap. She was bawling her head off, in pain. "Shh...i'm here now." he said hushing her. She clung to Booth with all her might. He could feel her weak atempt. He pulled her closer and moved away from the door. He was never going to let Sully come close to her ever again. If he even came a foot close to her, he would kill him.

"I'm so tired." Brennan whispered. Booth carried her over to the corner laying her down. He layed next to her till she fell asleep, then got up to check on Parker. He was so worried about his little boy. What could Sully done to him? He knocked twice on the door, signaling Parker to respond. He knocked once saying that he was fine, but he wasn't really. He had been crying Booth had heard it. He slowly walked back to Brennan and watched her in her sleep.

"I love you..." he whispered slowly. She stirred turning her body on the cold concrete. He was going to kill Sully once he got his hands on him. He got down on the concrete and started to do pushups hoping Sully didn't see. He was going to be at his full strength the next time Sully stepped through the door. Brennan was all the inspration he needed, and he had Parker. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway making him take his side at Brennan. The door opened letting light fall in.

"Get up." Sully said kicking Booth in the back. Anger pumped through his viens and he got up slowly pretending his back was hurting. Sully knew that he had back pain but he didn't know that Brennan always helped it when it happened. He stood like he couldn't take the pain. "Crap!" she shouted under his breath he had droppped his handcuffs. He bent down and tried to pick them up. This was his chance. He kicked him gut then punched him the back. He beat him up untill he was uncounices on the floor.

"Brennan get up." Booth said shaking her shoulder. She sat up and looked at him confused. Then she saw Sully laying on the ground, and the door wide open. She jumped up and grabbed Sullys keys. They walked out and closed the door, then they locked it. "Parker." Booth said to Brennan. She grabbed the keys and found they key to his door. They opened it up and saw it was empty.

"Parker!" Brennan yelled looking around. They heard a muffled scream making them run towards it. They got there and saw him tied up and gaged. Booth untied him while Brennan tore the tape off. "He was moving us." Brennan said seeing that his room was packed up.

"Maybe he was just going to move himself." Booth said looking at the most important things in his life. Brennan nodded and they ran down the hallway looking for the door.

:Somewhere in the middle of nowhere:

"Here?" Cam asked getting out of the car. Angela, Hodgins, and Sweets alll stepped out after her. They all looked around for some sort of life, not even an animal stirred. Hodgins got down to exmain the tire tracks on the dirt. There tracks are old enough to be the kidnappers he thought to himself. He followed them almost on his knees finally realizing they matched Sullys tracks. Cam had had him exmain his tires.

"These are Sully's." Hodgins said still sqauting. They turned to look at him shocked. They thought he do something bad, but kidnapping three people? They looked around again for anything at all. There was a snap of branchs and a groan behind them. They all turned around throwing there fists up. Booth, Brennan, and Parker stood there. Booth carried Parker on his shoulder and blanced Brennan with his other arm.

"Guys!" Angela said running over and taking Parker. Brennan noticed they were safe and passed out. Booth caught her and sat on the ground, cradling her in his arms.

"Get an ambulance!" Booth almost shouted pulling her closer. Someone wiped out there phone but Booth didn't see who. He just sat there staring at Brennan. He was back to reality when Sweets was pulling him away so the paramedics could take her. They rode to the hospital, both on gurneys when they got there. Booth had become very weak sometime in the ride and passed out.

:Hospital:

"Sully!" Brennan yelled sitting up in her bed. She looked around and was confused, her first reaction was to run. A set of strudy arms held her down and she tore at the arms. She felt the weakness and gentle touch of the arms. She settled down long enough to look at who it was. Booth looked at her, worried. She layed back and gripped his shirt. "It's over." she said softly.

"It's over." Booth said kissing her forehead.


End file.
